Baby Beel a disparu?
by midoKchie
Summary: Quand une journée tout à fait banale vire au cauchemar. Elle plonge tous les protagonistes dans la tourmente.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Beel a disparu !?**

 _Résumé : Quand une journée tout à fait banale vire au cauchemar. Elle plonge tous les protagonistes dans la tourmente._

 **Disclaimer: Beelzebub et Skip Beat ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Où est passé le sac de bave ?**

 **Pov Oga**

Il était une fois un jeune homme respecté de ses semblables et populaire auprès des filles car bien gâté par la nature. Ce jeune homme s'occupait du plus jeune fils du Diable que celui-ci a envoyé sur Terre pour anéantir l'humanité. L'enfant avait pour nom Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV mais pour des raisons pratiques on l'appelait Baby Beel.

Baby Beel refusait de lâcher son nouveau parent qu'importe la situation. Pourtant Dieu sait que le jeune homme avait essayé bon nombre de stratagème pour refourguer le bambin au premier venu. Il aurait sans doute réussi si le moufflet n'avait pas des besoins aussi spécifiques. Il était livré avec une nourrice démoniaque qui n'aidait pas beaucoup et un grand moustachu qui s'ouvre en deux qui en pince pour le meilleur ami de notre héros. Ainsi que d'un étrange volatile.

Elles vont continuer à se fritter encore longtemps ? Je suis crevé. J'ai qu'à les laisser là et rentrer avec le sac de bave. Je me prépare à faire demi-tour lorsque je m'aperçois que je ne sens plus le poids de Baby Beel sur mon dos. Je jette un coup d'œil en direction d'Hilda et Kunieda, il n'est pas là. Idem pour Furuichi et le moustachu.

Oga : Hep il est où le sac de bave ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Comment on en est arrivé là

**Chapitre 2 : Comment on en est arrivé là ?**

 **Pov Oga**

Résidence de la famille Oga, une heure plutôt

… : Tatsumi, il fait si beau dehors pourquoi tu n'irais pas promener le petit avec Hilda ?

Hilda : Jeune maître, cela vous plairait-il ?

Baby Beel : dabu !

Oga : J'ai pas envie. Foutez-moi la paix.

Hilda (le regard noir): Le jeune maître a exprimé le désir de faire une promenade alors c'est ce que nous allons faire Tatsumi Oga !

Dix minutes plus tard devant la maison

Oga : On attend quoi là, le dégèle ?

Soudain un grand moustachu apparu de nulle part et s'ouvrit en deux pour laisser sortir un Furuichi dépité.

Oga : Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Furuichi (pointant Alain dolon du doigt, furax) : J'étais pénard dans ma chambre à lire mes magazines lorsque je fus pris d'une envie pressante. J'ai donc laissé ma lecture dans ma chambre et quand je suis revenu ma mère était en train de « retirer ces cochonneries de ma chambre » en remerciant le moustachu au passage !

Oga : Ma parole tu penses qu'à ça !

Furuichi : Toi aussi tu penserais qu'à ça si tu devais te coltiner le moutachu ! Si c'était Hilda ce serait différent.

Oga : Mouais bien sûr.

Furuichi : Sinon pourquoi je suis là ?

Oga : On part en promenade avec le sac de bave.

Au détour d'une rue Hilda entre en collision avec Kunieda.

Kunieda : Je suis désolée je ne regardais pas où ….

Hilda : Tu pourrais faire plus attention tu aurais pu blesser l'héritier.

Kunieda : Ah c'est toi, d'un coup je ne suis plus si désolée.

Hilda (dégainant son épée) : Répète un peu pour voir, je vais finir ce que l'on avait commencé…

Kunieda : Avec plaisir !

Oga : Sérieusement on peut pas juste continuer la balade je veux rentrer le plus vite possible pour me remettre sur ma console…

J'évite de justesse une attaque simultanée des deux harpies et maintenant qu'elles ont commencé à se fritter, le sac de bave est aux anges. Eh ben on n'est pas couché. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que le sac de bave qui est aux anges.

Furuichi (pense à haute voix) : Ce serait encore mieux s'il y avait une piscine de boue. Non pas de la boue plutôt du flan caramel, oui c'est une piscine de flamby et Hilda et Kunieda en bikini ! Hihihi !

Oga : tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça.

Alain Dolon (les joues rosies par l'excitation) : Je peux me mettre en bikini si c'est là votre souhait messire Furuichi !

 **Pov auteur**

20 minutes plus tard, trois lampadaires en moins, des panneaux de signalisations et des murs tranchés, des nids de poules sur le bitume ainsi que des vêtements en lambeaux, la question d'Oga fait reprendre leurs esprits aux deux jeunes femmes. Après un rapide tour d'horizon elles ne peuvent que constater la disparition de l'enfant.

Hilda : T'es vraiment inutile comme parent, je ne vois vraiment ce que l'héritier te trouve Tatsumi Oga.

Kunieda : Il a peut-être été kidnappé ?

Furuichi : C'est vrai qu'Oga a pas mal d'ennemi.

Alan Dolon : 10,5 m non 12,75m

Oga : Bouclez la maintenant il faut qu'on retrouve le sac de bave avant qu'il ne dépasse les 15 mètres.

 _ **Bonne et heureuse année à tous!**_


	3. Chapitre 3: un couple étrange

**Chapitre 3 : Un couple étrange**

 **Centre-ville d'ishiyama**

Un homme grand aux cheveux noirs de jais qui a poussé la notion de brun ténébreux à l'extrême, déambule dans la rue commerçante accompagné d'une jeune femme habillée de manière très révélatrice. Ils se promènent, main dans la main. Sur leur chemin la foule s'écarte pour leurs laisser le passage. Le couple était entouré par les murmures des autres promeneurs, tantôt inquisiteurs tantôt réprobateurs, tous y allèrent de leurs petits commentaires. Le couple ne semblait pas faire grand cas de l'opinion des passants qui les entouraient. L'homme et la jeune femme déambulaient çà et là s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour jeter un coup d'œil à une vitrine avant de continuer leur chemin.

… : Nous était-il réellement nécessaire d'utiliser l'identité de Cain et Setsu, sempaï ?

… : Il est vrai que cela puisse paraître excessif Mogami-san, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Qui plus est je tiens à ce que nous profitions que le tournage ne commence que demain en fin d'après-midi pour Cain pour que nous puissions nous reposer et en profiter pour acheter des souvenirs incognito.

Kyoko : Vous avez mille fois raisons Tsuruga-san je n'avais pas pensé aux souvenirs quelle horrible amie je fais!

La jeune femme se répandit en excuse pour son manque de considération et que Tsuruga-san était si prévoyant qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être sa kohaï. Le jeune homme quant à lui avait le visage d'un homme amoureux et torturé. Tiraillé entre le besoin quasi viscérale de la tirer à lui et de sceller ses lèvres pour qu'elle cesse de se répandre en excuses et celui de la reprendre et d'insister pour qu'elle daigne enfin utiliser son prénom. Finalement il se ravisa et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Kyoko se figea et tourna son regard ambre vers l'acteur. Celui-ci pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène et prenant son courage à deux mains il ouvrit la bouche.

Ren : Mogami-san je pense que…

Il fut interrompu par un long sifflement appréciateur suivit de plusieurs ricanements qui provenaient de la petite ruelle nimbée de pénombre sur leurs droite. Tous deux se tournèrent vers l'origine de l'interruption pas totalement dans le personnage de Cain et Setsuka Heel.

Chef des blaireaux : Hey dis donc ma jolie pourquoi tu lâcherais pas le looser qui t'accompagnes pour venir passer un peu de bon temps avec moi et mes potes ?

Sous-fifre n°1 : Allez quoi, on ira se faire une bonne bouffe au Mcdo !

Sous-fifre n°2 : Matez-moi ces jambes les gars !

Maintenant suffisamment agacé par le gang des blaireaux Cain et Setsu laissent échapper leurs auras malfaisantes et avancent vers le gang, qui semble-t-il pas tout à fait dépourvu d'instinct de survie commença à reculer dans la ruelle sombre en bégayant. En reculant l'un des voyous fit tomber une poubelle sur une touffe verte avant de trébucher sur celle-ci. En se relevant il tomba nez à nez avec un magnifique bambin nu comme un vert.

Un peu sonné l'enfant observa son environnement les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres tremblantes alors que ce qui venait juste de l'écraser le tournait dans tous les sens comme on observerait un objet étrange sous toutes ses coutures.

Chef des blaireaux : C'est notre jour de vaine les mecs il doit bien appartenir à quelqu'un le marmot ! Si on se démerde bien on devrait pouvoir en tirer un bon prix !

Le couple qui c'était arrêté pour observer ce spectacle lamentable, vit rouge suite à cette exclamation révoltante. Le jeune homme et sa compagne commencèrent à dégager deux auras vraiment terrifiantes si bien que la bande de malfrats s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Dans leur glorieux moment de panique ils tentèrent de se débarrasser au plus vite du bébé en le faisant circuler entre eux tels les joueurs d'une équipe de basket avant de finalement jeter la bombe en l'air pour pouvoir mieux prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous. Laissant ainsi un bébé volant et un couple qui se précipite pour le réceptionner afin que celui-ci ne soit pas blesser davantage.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une drôle de famille

**Chapitre 4 : Une drôle de famille**

Les yeux grands ouverts, les cheveux aux vents et le paysage qui défile devant ses yeux de manière verticale Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV s'essayait à de la haute voltige contre son gré à cause d'une meute de cafards sans cervelle. Voyant le sol se rapprocher inexorablement les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à mesure que la panique s'insinuait dans son petit corps dénudé. Se résignant à l'inévitable il ferma les yeux sentant la fin proche, de plus en plus proche. Lorsque le choc survint il se dit que la mort était douce, moelleuse et qu'elle sentait bon. Courageusement le bambin ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec les yeux ambre d'une jeune femme, puis il tourna la tête pour observer son environnement il remarqua le grand homme qui se tenait aux côtés de sa sauveuse. La deuxième chose qui frappa le petit diable fut l'aura démoniaque et meurtrière qui se dégageait du couple et qui promettait mille souffrances et probablement un avant-goût de l'enfer (celui dont on ne revient pas).

… : Jolie sauvetage Mogami-san !

Kyoko : Je suis désolée de vous avoir bousculé Tsuruga-san !

Ren : Mais non ce n'est rien la sécurité de l'enfant est bien plus importante ! Qui plus est lorsqu'il est seul et nu comme un ver.

Kyoko : Certaines personnes ne devraient pas avoir la possibilité d'élever des enfants. On devrait peut-être le confier à la police ?

Ren : on devrait peut-être commencer par chercher ses parents ? Il ne semble pas très âgé aussi ses parents doivent le chercher et se faire un sang d'encre.

Kyoko : D'accord mais on lui trouve des vêtements et c'est non négociable !

 **Pendant ce temps**

Alain Dolon : 14,5m

Oga : Puta*n de bord*l de m*rde !

Furuichi : On est mal on est très mal !

Alain Dolon : 14,8m

Oga : A quoi ça me sert de connaître la distance si je ne sais pas de quel côté aller vieux moustachu !

Hilda : Jeune maître petit, petit, petit ! Jeune maître petit, petit, petit !

Oga, Furuichi, Kunieda(pensent) : C'est pas un chien qu'on a perdu mais un bébé …

 **14,8 m plus loin**

Ren et Kyoko accompagnés du rejeton du diable se trouvaient devant la boutique Angels rocks après avoir essayé moult boutiques de vêtements pour enfants toutes rejetées. Soi parce que l'enfant refusait catégoriquement d'enfiler les ensembles que les vendeuses tentaient tant bien que mal de lui présenter sous le regard critique de ceux qu'elles supposaient être les parents. Mais lorsqu'un ensemble rose love me fut présenté ce fut Kyoko qui s'empara du bébé et qui prit la fuite avec Ren aux trousses. Il fut ensuite décrété que toutes devantures avec trop de rose seraient évitées avec appuie de Baby Bel. Soi parce que l'apparence « des jeunes parents » mettait les autres consommateurs mal à l'aise. Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant cette boutique à la devanture assez particulière. En effet on pouvait y voir des angelots joufflus et bien rose avec des petites cornes de diable et des petits tridents sur fond de bleu et de violet. Sous le nom on pouvait lire en lettres noires et rouges « le paradis des diablotins ». A l'intérieur il y avait tout ce dont on pouvait avoir pour un bébé que ce soient vêtements, doudous, tétines, couvertures, peignoirs… Mais tous ici avaient des accents punk rock. Lorsque la vendeuse aperçu le couple et le bambin elle kidnappa l'enfant sous le regard médusé des deux acteurs pour lui faire essayer plusieurs ensemble. Baby Bel était aux anges (oui je sais un comble pour le fils du démon suprême).

 **1h30 plus tard**

Le groupe d'Oga court toujours après le fils du diable en suivant les indications foireuses d'Alain Dolon et en écoutant les lamentations d'Hilda qui pour le coup n'aidaient absolument le moral des troupes.

Alain Dolon : 12,9m

A la terrasse d'un café, Kyoko et Ren reprenaient leur souffle après avoir finalement réussi à vêtir l'enfant. Kyoko s'occupait de le nourrir sous l'œil protecteur de Ren qui était à la fois au paradis et en enfer. Après avoir fini de nourrir l'enfant celui-ci s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de Kyoko pour récupérer de sa dure journée. D'un commun accord les deux acteurs décidèrent de rester sur la terrasse du café afin d'avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble sur la rue commerçante et l'entrée du parc. Dans l'espoir de retrouver les parents du chérubin.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Mais enfin où est-il ?

**Chapitre 5 : Mais enfin où est-il ?**

Encore et toujours lancé à la poursuite du rejeton du diable et à bout de souffle à une distance de 0,1m d'une mort douloureuse au rayon lingerie d'un centre commercial huppé. La team Oga avait connu de meilleurs jours. D'un côté Oga et Furuichi flippaient (et avec raison) de ce qu'ils risquaient de leurs arriver lorsque la barre limite des 15m de distance serait franchie.

Oga( petit monologue intérieur) : allez Tatsumi positive ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne le retrouve pas… Tout va très bien se passer en plus c'est pas la première fois que le sac de bave te fait le coup.

Furuichi : Tout ça c'est de ta faute Oga à cause de toi on va tous y passer ! D'abord ma maison ensuite mes vacances suivi de ma vie sentimentale à cause du vieux moustachu ! Et maintenant si on atteint les 15m de distance on va être grillés sur le barbecue du démon suprême et servir de plat de résistance pour sa prochaine garden party démoniaque parce qu'on aura perdu son cadet ! Dit lui toi Hilda qu'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

Hilda : …

Furichi : Hilda ?

Quelques mètres plus loin Kunieda, Oga, Furuichi et alain Dolon remarquèrent une grosse tâche sombre sur le sol.

Kunieda : Pour un centre commercial de standing la propreté laisse vraiment à désirer.

En y regardant de plus près la grosse tâche noire était en fait Hilda qui en pleine déprime s'était mise en PLS (position latéral de sécurité) et dessinait abstraitement des cercles sur le sol avec son index le regard dans le vide.

Hilda s'était perdue dans un recoin sombre de son esprit torturé. Rongée par la honte et le remord d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant oser quitter son jeune maître des yeux. Beau comme il l'est, il s'était surement fait kidnapper ou pire encore si Eno lui était tombé dessus et avait décidé de passer du temps avec son petit frère. La dernière fois qu'une telle chose s'était produite le jeune maître avait battu son aîné à son propre jeu ce qui avait fort déplu à ce dernier. Elle imaginait très bien le morveux, mauvais perdant et revanchard décider de jouer au docteur avec la trousse à pharmacie des enfers avec dans le rôle du patient son frère cadet. Cette vision d'horreur eu le mérite de tirer la servante démoniaque de sa léthargie.

Hilda : Il suffit, les jours de l'héritier sont peut-être en danger aussi il faut se secouer les puces Tatsumi Oga !

Oga : T'en as de bonnes toi je te ferais remarquer qu'on est à 0,1m du désastre !

Furuichi : on est dans la merde ! on est dans la merde !...

Hilda : Silence dégueuichi si t'as rien à ajouter de constructif ou d'utile alors tu la boucle !

Kunieda : Pourquoi Alain Dolon ne ferait pas quelques pas dans chaques directions histoire de voir si on chauffe ou si on refroidit.

Oga : Ah ouais pas con ! Allez le moustachu au boulot !

Alors que TomTom « moustachu » Dolon dirigeait la fine équipe vers l'extérieur du grand magasin en évitant soigneusement les 15 malheureux mètres de distance qui promettent mille souffrances. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une place piétonne avec vu sur le parc archi bondée.

TomTom Dolon : Votre destination est à 9,9m sur votre droi …gau…bizz

Furuichi : On dirait que sa batterie est à plat.

Oga : Rien à foutre de ça on sait toujours pas de quel côté est parti le lardon !

Excédé et à bout de nerfs Oga empoigne le moustachu et le secoue comme un prunier dans l'espoir d'avoir un semblant de réaction. En vain. Kunieda surveille les environ dans l'espoir de retrouver le petit avant Hilda alors que Furuichi tente de calmer Oga.

Furuichi : Tu vois bien qu'il n'a plus de jus ! Laisse tomber.

Oga eu subitement une révélation.

Furuichi : Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Oga : Je vais lui mettre les doigts dans la prise. Ça devrait lui donner un petit coup de jus… (NDA: ne faites pas ça chez vous ou n'importe où ailleurs!)


End file.
